Spider-Ninja DxD: Prologue
by Author Pending
Summary: The villains in three separate universes team up to conquer them. In the process they take out a key hero in each of the three universes. On the brink of ruin, three high powered deities attempt to find a way to save all three of the universes. Will they find a way before total destruction is achieved? A Naruto/High School DxD/Marvel crossover featuring Naruto, Issei and Spider-Man
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well for those reading welcome to my second story. This story will actually be four or five chapters and will set up three separate stories. It's a little ambitious, but why not. For those wondering I am working on the next chapter of Peter Parker: Maintenance Man and I'm hoping to finish it in the next couple of days at the earliest or the next couple of weeks at the latest. So before I let the cold medicine I'm taking causes me to ramble on some more; on with the story. Oh and as always I don't own anything.**

 **Prologue 1: Fall of the Fox**

New York City, the so-called city that never sleeps, with the bright lights that never take a month, week, day, hour, minute or even a second off. During the day the masses use trains, busses, cabs, bikes or just walk on foot to reach their destination. However at night… well there is a reason why people call it the city that never sleep. Where in the day, most people are on the move to make a living, at night most people are having fun, seeking entertainment to distract them for the night, until the process repeats itself again. New York City was also considered one of the most dangerous cities in America. Now it is in the 100's; the reason…

"I'm going to kill you and rip out your heart you sun' of a."

"Wow you greet your mother with that mouth," a figure clad in red and blue spandex chided a poorly dressed man as he dodged a lead pipe swipe from another poorly dressed man. After deftly dodging a second attempt to connect with the spandex-clad person, said person decides to shoot another quip as he shook his fist and raised his voice another octave. "Junior if you ever speak like that again I'm going to rinse out your mouth with soap."

Said criminal, whose patience was as thin as single-ply tissue paper, finally took a flamethrower to his patience and yells, "That' it your dead Spider-freak," as he rushes the boisterous man as the red and blue clad man knocked out thug 1 with a swift kick to his temple.

"Well looks like Junior has had enough, what about you Sparky?" 'Spider-freak' continued as he caught thug 2's arm as he was about to clobber him with a crow bar. He then squeezes the thug's arm, which causes the miscreant to drop his crow bar. Then with deft movement he maneuvers the now disarmed thug in the path of the enraged thug, whose fist buries in the face of his now out cold cohort.

As the last conscious thug backs up a step to survey his dwindling chances of escape, the only other man in the area decided to add his two cents, again.

"Jeez Junior, you have some major anger issues to work out. The good news is you'll have plenty of time to work them out once you go to the slammer."

'Junior' having enough of the oddly dressed man and realizing he was running out of options, decided his best option was to pulled out a concealed switchblade.

"Didn't your mother teach you never to play with weapons? I think it would be better is you use that knife to clean the gunk off your teeth. Dude, when is the last time you brushed?"

With his final quip spoken, the thug rushed the other man with righteous fury, only for all his swipes being deftly dodged by his opponent. After swiftly moving to miss a stab from the last remaining thug, he decides to end it with a swift chop to the back of his foe. The criminal drops to the ground, drifting into unconsciousness, as the man who unleashed the chop went to check on the lady on the ground, who managed to back her way to a brick wall on the right side of the alley.

"You ok ma'am," the masked hero asked as the lady nodded. "Thank you for saving me Spider-Man."

He rubbed the back of his head in a shy manner as he replied, "Aw shucks it's nothing," he commented as he examined his web cartridges, determining if he had enough to web sling home and secure the criminals. With the calculations determined he walked over to the thugs and webbed them up to the light pole. He turned to the lady, who finally exited the alley, and decided it was time to go as he started to hear sirens in the background.

"Well that's my cue to go, do you mind if you explain to the cops what happened," Spider-man asked as the female just let out a soft 'yeah'.

As he webbed away, he looked back to see the cops arrive on the scene, which let the hero turn around and focus on what was in front of him as he made his way to his home. As he took a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching, he slid into an unlocked window and locked said window as he too off his mask. His brown hair matted down as his hazel eyes show the tiredness of a long day, the face of Peter Parker is shown. He removes the rest of his costume, carrying them as he quietly moves to the kitchen as he gets a glass of water. As he finishes it he slowly trudges his way to his bedroom. One of the reasons for his movements is the tiredness of his day; the other reason is he doesn't want to startle the other occupant. He gently lifts the dirty clothes basket and inserts his costume as he moves into his bedroom slowly slipping under the covers as a mop of red hair turn around to greet him.

"Hey Tiger," the red head greets groggily as she begins to sit up, the covers slowly moving down to reveal a white nightgown. "How was your patrol?"

Peter leans in and kisses the woman lying in the bed. "It was okay, not much going on," Peter yawns as he begins to speak again. "Sorry for waking you MJ I was trying to keep quiet."

Mary Jane, or MJ as her friends call her, descends back into the bed as she closes her eyes. "Its fine Peter, sleep well."

As Peter lowers his head into the pillow he takes one last look at the clock by his bed, 1:30 illuminating the night as he closes his eyes.

30 minutes later the sweet dreams Peter was hoping for eluded him as he began to have a nightmare. However this nightmare was unusual for him. Instead of reliving some of his worst moments in life; like the death of his Uncle Ben, the death of his former girlfriend and first love Gwen Stacy, or the many close calls that both he and his longtime girlfriend Mary Jane had. No this dream was focused on a blond haired boy. The boy seemed unrealistic as his hair was spiked out in multiple directions as his blue eyes shine with determination. A yellow cloak surrounds his frame as he stares down a man with jet black hair. He looks to have a few inches on the boy with yellow energy as one eye is red with black dots surrounding his eye. The other eye is purple with white ripples extending from the center in a circular pattern. Peter can't make out what is being said, but the next thing he sees is the golden-haired boy is having something physically ripped from his body. The orange energy is slowly being pulled out and the boy's yellow cloak is slowly dropping. The other people that surround him are looking shocked as the boy falls to the ground.

"NARUTO," a pink-haired girl cries as she meets him on the ground and sticks her hands over his body. A green energy surrounds her hands as she begins to tear up. As a man with a ridiculous green jump suit and brows as bushy as a caterpillar attempt to fight the man with dark hair a man who is almost a carbon copy of the now identified Naruto begins to flash towards him. However a silver-like object is thrown towards the orange-clad youngster as a blue force-field begins to surround him and the pink-haired female. As Peter turns to see who tossed that his eyes rise in shock as the visage of Dr. Doom appear a few feet away.

"I'm afraid you can't be allowed near the boy," Doom speaks as the yellow haired man forms a blue ball in his hand and tries to bust his way through the dome. The attack begins to shoot sparks from it before the attack dissolves and the force field remains unaffected.

'What the hell is Doom doing here,' Peter thought as he tried to assist the person attacking Doom. However, much to Peter's dismay, his attack went right through him . He tried to use his web shooters, but the devices weren't on his wrist. Peter resigned himself to the situation he is in as Doom began to speak again.

"Your utter disrespect is astounding if you think your attack could damage the brilliant machinations of Doom," the metal-plated man sneered as the man as the yellow-haired man dressed in what looks like a white trench coat looks at the younger version of himself with sad eyes. His eyes then dart towards Dr. Doom as he pulls out a three-pronged weapon, which Peter thinks it looked like a sai, but its shape was different. As he tosses it at Doom he disappears and begins to flash towards Doom. The dictator blasts the weapon away as he tries to focus on his opponent. He attempts to blast him, but the man keeps disappearing before the blasts hit. As Doom continues to miss the man in the white trench coat, the man then appears where his weapon was blasted away. With incredible movement he picks up his weapon and tosses it again. Doom blasts the weapon again, but the man suddenly reappears behind Doom with another blue energy ball in his hand. Before he could make contact he had to dodge a spear swipe. He dissipated his energy ball as he looked at the man with the spear. The blond then pulled out the sai again and tossed it towards the spear-wielding man. The blond disappeared and when the weapon was halfway to the intended target the man yelled "Chatsuka Ratana," which caused the sai to explode. The blond then reappeared where the sai exploded. The ninja attempted to recover with a roll, but Doom's hand extended as the blond was caught. As the blond struggled to break free the spear-wielding man grabbed his face and looked at the ninja. The ninja then realized he was beginning to petrify, which Doom noticed as he dropped his hand, which dropped the blond ninja. The black-haired man walks up to Doom and gives him a smug look.

"Doom did not need your help Cao Cao. Doom was about to kill him."

As Cao Cao walked up to the yellow-haired man, who just finished turning into stone, he proceeds to smash the stone statue until the rubble was left on the ground.

"It didn't look like it Doom. I believe the rest need a hand with the other reincarnated beings," Cao Cao commented as both he and Doom flew away. Peter looked on in sadness as he read the lips of the petrifying man, who whispered 'Naruto, I'm sorry' as he finished turning into stone before he was smashed. Peter tried to figure out what was going on, as he attempted to stop both Doom and Cao Cao, but all he could do was watch. It infuriated Peter as he tried numerous times to help these strangers, but to no avail. Like a TV show, where the scene would shift to another person Peter looked on helplessly as it shows the pink-haired girl attempt to resuscitate Naruto, with little success. Peter looks on as it looks like she has her hand in his chest, which if Peter had to guess was to try and manually pump his heart. As the tears flow down her face she begins to pound the ground with her other free hand.

"Naruto damn it don't give up on me. You always talk about never giving up, well now is the time to get up," the girl cries as the fist she is striking the ground with begins to cause craters. After a couple minutes of trying a silver-haired man with an eye patch appears outside the dome. He looks on in sorrow as Peter realizes the look on his face; the look of loss, especially of someone important. As the man with gravity-defying hair starts to move his hands to form different hand-signs, the dome disintegrates. The man goes over to medic and pulls her into a hug as the girl begins to cry.

"Sensei, he's gone," she bellows through her tears as the one-eyed man starts to hug her as she asks, "What are we going to do?"

As Peter looks on in sadness he begins to move towards the black-haired man with the mismatched eyes as a gigantic stone statue appears behind him. He stares in the distance as the fighting continues as he then shifts his head and appears to stare right at Peter.

"It is time," the man whispers as he yells, "Infinite Tsyuokumi!"

In the next moment Peter's world turns dark and then Peter shoots out off his pillow.

"Gah," Peter gasps in surprise as he looks around the room… his room. He sees the picture of him with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben on the dresser, which sits next to the picture of him and MJ wrapped up in a hug. He looks next to him and watches as MJ's chest slowly rises and falls. Peter breathes a sigh of relief as he slowly descends to his sweat-covered pillow.

"Man what the hell was that," he whispers to himself as he doesn't want to disturb his partner's sleep. He looks over at MJ as she didn't seem affected by the sudden jolt he did when he woke up. The images of what he dreamt made him think about all the trials he has been through in his life as Spider-Man, and how much Mary Jane had suffered because of him. 'I don't deserve someone like her,' the brunette thought as he ran his calloused hand through his wet, matted hair. 'The late nights, the occasional close calls, the loss of our child and even Norman Osborn. She has been through it all and she still wants to be with me. What did I do to deserve her love,' Peter finished thinking as he slowly descended towards his girlfriend and kissed her forehead, causing her to shift some, but didn't wake her up. He looks at the clock, which reads 4:30 as he closes his eyes again.

"Man I need to lay off those chili dogs' after 9," Peter mutters as he attempts to fall back asleep, which eludes him as the image of the man with those creepy eyes haunt his dreams. The image of the pink-haired girl's sorrow over the death of the blond also left him unsettled.

He woke up to the sound of the alarm blaring. Not reaching restful sleep again, he slowly got up to start his day he goes into his morning ritual as he showers, eats breakfast and shows his affection to his lover. As he kissed her and told her he loved her and walked out the door trying to make sense of what the dream had showed him. 'I have to put it on the backburner, I have to get through this day first,' Peter thought as he shut the door and went on his way.

Unfortunately, this will be the last day of living for Peter Parker aka The Amazing Spider-Man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and a Happy Thanksgiving to anyone and everyone who is reading this. I meant to post sooner, but November has been a rough month for me. Anyhow in honor of my second favorite holiday I am updating both this story and Peter Parker: Maintenance Man. So I hope y'all enjoy. Also in response to DG I appreciate the review and yes there will be an eventual team up, just not right away. So without further ado on to the story.**

 **I don't own any characters from Marvel, High School DXD or Naruto.**

Prolouge 2: Slaying of the Spider

"Oppai…"

There are numerous things on the human body; whether it is limbs like arms and legs, or organs like a heart or lungs, each part has its on functions and is important in their own way.

"Her oppai are free and visible…"

However when it comes to attraction in living things there are but a few things people pay attention to; some pay attention to eyes and their color, others pay attention to clothes people wear or their personality and so on and so forth.

"OPPAI…"

In this instance however, the person presently talking is interested in one thing; breasts. His perverted mind is not focused on personalities, or clothes or any other exterior of the female body.

"Ara Ara well it looks like our kouhai is distracted," a female wearing a priestess uniform said. As she licks her lips she asks a simple question as lightning begin to spark from her fingers, "Should we punish him buchou?"

A red-haired female wearing a school uniform that hugged her body tightly, "No Akeno, he just needs a little reminder of what he is here for." Rias then turns to a petite female with white hair, "Koneko do you mind?"

"Hai sempai," Koneko answered in a monotonous voice as she walked over, muttering words like 'pervert' and 'senpai needs a lesson'. When she reaches the male his drool has reached his midsection as he sports a perverted smile. Koneko proceeds to raise her foot and stomp as hard as she could onto the distracted male's foot. The impact leaves a crater as the boy begins to hop around on his good foot.

As he looks around he spots Koneko standing right beside the crater, cracking her knuckles. As she began to stalk over to the boy Rias spoke up.

"That's enough Koneko, go help Kiba and Xenovia out; I will take care of Issei." Koneko replied with "Buchou" as she hopped on top of the creature the group has been trying to eliminate. The monster's upper body had the appearance of a normal human female, with nude breasts and everything. However the lower half resembled more of a spider, with eight legs and body covered in fine hair.

"Issei you need to focus," Rias commented as Issei looked on pleadingly.

"But Buchou her beautiful oppai are visible," Issei voiced his concern as the figurative light bulb went off in Rias' head as a girl in a nun outfit came over and stuck her hands to Issei's foot.

"Tell you want Issei if you focus and do a good job for me I will let you not only see my oppai, but touch them as well."

As those words left her mouth Issei went into a trance. Inside his head the words 'touch them' bounced around, like a flea trapped in a glass jar. A sly smile crept on his face as the nun with blond hair lifted her hands that were glowing green from Issei's foot. Said blond nun pouted as she grabbed Issei's arm.

"Mou buchou, I want to show Issei my oppai as well."

That snapped Issei out of his stupor as he patted the nun on her golden hair.

"You got it buchou I won't let you down and thank you Asia for healing my foot," Issei finished as he mumbled about how Koneko 'takes things too far'.

As Issei begins to march towards the stray devil a red gauntlet with a green sphere appears on his arm. After it said the word **Boost** a voice booms out from the gauntlet directing its comment to Issei.

" **Are you done gawking pervert. I swear if Albion saw me he would laugh his ass off** ," the gauntlet grumbled as another voice boomed out of the gauntlet, yelling **"Boost"**.

While Issei was gawking two people, one male and one female, were attacking the stray devil with swords. The stray devil were trying to swat them as the male, Kiba, was effortlessly dodging them as the female, Xenovia, was blocking them and tried to counter attack. Small nicks would appear on the stray devil, but it didn't seem to phase it. Koneko, who joined in a couple of minutes ago, was trying to lay haymakers on the stray devil, but only a few were landing as the misshaped being was either dodging or swatting the blows away.

When Issei reached the stray devil he yelled to his three comrades "Move" as the gauntlet bellowed **Boost** for its sixth time. As the three other fighters moved away the stray looked confused for a second until it turned around to a ball of energy hitting the stray straight in the face. The blast sent the monster flying through the air until it landed at the feet of Rias, the body still smoldering from the attack Issei shot. Before it could do anything Rias powered up and disintegrated the stray with her Power of Destruction. As the group began to convene around Rias she spoke up. "Thank you my servants for taking down the stray. Now let's go home and rest up, especially you three," Rias gestured towards Kiba, Akeno and Issei. "I expect passing grades from all three of my precious servants," as she finished most of the group began to walk away. However Issei was stopped by Rias as she leaned her head towards his ear.

"If you pass Issei I will let you do more than just see and touch my breasts."

The one comment stopped Issei dead in his tracks as Rias intentionally added an extra sway in her hips. After a couple of seconds, Issei's mind rebooted as he softly whispered, "More than see or touch…"

Then Issei slowly smiled and booked it towards Rias, dust flying under his feet as he began to catch up with Rias. After making it home, the girls decided to take a bath, and even offered Issei to join them. Uncharacteristically he decided to freshen up on his notes for the test tomorrow. With the material looked over Issei went to bed as he decided to take a shower in the morning. With the girls still in the bath Issei lay down and quickly went to sleep.

As Issei reaches is R.E.M. sleep he begins to dream. Usually his dreams involve him with a hentai character he read, or lately a dream with naked members of the Occult Research Club, namely Rias. However, tonight Issei would dream of somebody else besides himself. Unfortunately, it was a dream with just all dudes.

There were two people in what looks like a nuclear facility. The first person was a man wearing a red and blue one-piece spandex. The red and blue spandex seemed to be checkered with black lines separating the colors. He also wore a mask that had the same red and blue pattering, but the eyes had two oversized white..., well Issei wasn't sure what material it was made of, but it covered his eyes.

The other man was dressed like a noble from the 18th century. He had a dark blue overcoat that covered of his body, but a white, fluffy shirt was visible. He wore dark pants that went down to his knees; Issei believed they were called breeches.

'Glad I read that manga about 18th century in England,' Issei mentally patted himself on his back for the knowledge. Even though both guys were dressed weird, Issei thought the dude looking like an 18th century noble was a pretty boy, so he was already siding with the man in the one-piece spandex. The noble held Peter by the throat and began to sink his teeth in him. Issei tried to stop him, but he couldn't move.

"What the hell is going on," Issei questioned as his attempts to move were useless. Issei would breathe a sigh of relief as the 18th century 'tool' would drop the other man and stagger backwards and fall to the ground in pain.

"What did you do totem," the grounded man gritted out in pain as the 'totem' began to get up.

"That is what I call 'Bane of a Stalker'," the now standing red and blue clad man retorted. "Seriously dude don't you have a better hobby than stalk little ol' me throughout town." The man then began to walk towards the extra from 'Hamilton' (hey Issei isn't all about Oppai… well mostly) as his hand balled into a fist.

"I mean all that property damage and let's not mention about the innocent people you scared Morlun," Peter stopped as he finally reached the man and grabbed him by his shirt.

"How are you hurting me? I am a hunter I hunt GAH," Morlun couldn't finish his statement as man with spandex socked Morlun right in the jaw. The hit looked like it would dislocate it, but instead Issei saw that a part of his skin began to disintegrate.

"You maybe use to hunting pure-breed totem, however my totem had a little radiation with it," the man finished as he picked up Morlun again and began another onslaught. Punches found their mark all over the 'pretty boy'; two in the gut, three more in the face and just for good measure he punched each of his limbs.

'Man this is brutal,' Issei thought as the aggressor finally stopped.

"With all that crap you put me through that felt good."

The man taking the punishment had burning marks all over his body. He tried to rise, but with the damage done to him he fell to his knees.

"Please I was just trying to survive. If I don't consume I would die. Would you really kill me," the fluffy-shirt wearing man pleaded, which seemed to make the other man pause.

Before either man could react a loud laughter rang through the room. As both Issei and Peter turned around Peter would groan as Issei's eyes would widen in shock.

Issei recognized the one man as Heracles, a person who is part of the villainous Hero Faction and a descendant of the half god, and somebody Issei has tangled with in the past. The other man Issei couldn't recognize; he wore a black robe with red clouds randomly placed on the robe. He had bright orange hair and piercings all throughout his ears, nose and mouth. But what unsettled Issei the most was his eyes; they were purple with rings wrapping around each other, starting at the center and working out. They gave off a dark power and just the color of the eyes made Issei nervous.

"Was all that bragging you did about you being the ultimate hunter just empty words," Heracles bellowed as he dumped another man on the ground. He had a gun in his hands, but he also had a black rod sticking through his body around where his heart would be.

"Even your subordinate decided it would be better to kill you than have you humiliate yourself anymore," Heracles pointed to the now deceased man as Heracles plucked the gun from the dead man hands and threw it over to the downed Morlun. "You are pathetic and now we have to clean up your mess."

As the muscular man finished the spandex-clad person spoke up, "Oi this is between me and Morlun. I would mind if you and your friend could skedaddle." After a couple of seconds later the red and blue hero had to swiftly dodge a downward fist strike from Heracles, the spot he punched left a crater, which then swiftly exploded.

"You have no right to talk to me weakling," the muscular man growled as he continued to attempt to land a punch on the hero, but continued to miss. After the fifth attempt, the hero connected with a kick that sent the muscular man a couple feet back.

"Looks like this 'Spider-Man' was far more difficult than you thought," the black-robed man spoke in a monotonous tone as Heracles spat a glob of blood.

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing," Heracles spoke with venom as his body started to get a destructive aura around it.

"Well it looks like Adonis over there is going super sayian," Spider-Man said to himself as Issei chuckled about the reference to one of his favorite shows. In the next moment, even though both of them couldn't hear each other, both Issei and Spider-Man said, "His power level is over 9000!"

The comment angered Heracles more as his aura calmed a tad, "Keep laughing insect."

"Actually it's an arachn… oh crap," Spider-Man muttered as he looked up to see missiles aimed at him. He moved as they started after him; however the missiles continued to follow him. After a quick thought Spider-man swung right infront of Heracles, as the member of the Hero faction swung his fist Spider-Man ducked his whole side to the right and rolled as he hoped the missiles changed course. As he looked up he did a little jig in his mind as Heracles was on the ground and smoking from the impact of the missiles. With Heracles down, the spandex-clad hero was going to press his advantage; however the purple-eyed partner of the muscular man intervened brutally.

"Bansho Ten'in."

Spider-man didn't have time to react as he was suddenly pulled by an invisible force. He didn't have time to turn around before a black rod was shoved through his back. He was slammed to the ground as the rod was sticking out through his chest. Spider-Man attempted to crawl away, but after a couple of seconds his movements stopped as the crimson pooled underneath his body.

"Why did you kill him I need his essence," Morlun cried.

"You didn't need to get involved I had him," Heracles complained.

"Morlun, you will have more totems to devour in different universes and Heracles, you were taking too long," the black-robed killer coldly retorted. "We have more work to do and we wasted too much time here," the man finished as Morlun and Heracles began to limp away. Before the orange-haired person left he turned around and looked right at Issei, which startled the current Sekiryuutei, and began to speak. "Now is the time to show this world the meaning of pain," the man finished as his purple eyes seemed to bore into Issei's soul.

"GAH," a shocked Issei gasped as he tried to reach his chest, where a phantom pain persisted from the horrific dream, but couldn't move. As he looked to the left he saw Rias holding Issei's arm in between her breasts. Turning his head he views Akeno maintain his other arm in her own set of breasts. Issei then craned his neck to see Asia hold one of his legs and Xenovia taking his other leg. He couldn't move his neck anymore because Koneko sat on Issei's chest, curled up in a ball. As he watched his club members he starts to settle down. He attempts to mentally contact his partner Draig, only to hear snoring.

"Lazy dragon," Issei mumbled as he attempted to drift off to sleep, however he rose back up and looked at everyone surrounding him on the bed. 'I don't understand what you all see in me. I don't deserve all the love everyone gives me,' Issei then turned to look at Rias. 'She deserves so much better then me, but I will do anything and everything I can to help her dreams come true.'

After Issei finished his thoughts he tried to regain his slumbering status, but the images of the dream he had still swirled through his mind. The most prominent one is of the man with the purple eyes that chilled Issei to the core.

After getting up, which was a challenge in itself due to the amount of bodies laying on Issei; he took a shower and clothed himself. As he went downstairs breakfast was ready as the ORC ate and talked about numerous subjects. As the crew got ready to leave for the underworld Issei looked at his home one more time. Taking a deep breath he psyched himself up for the test as Rias snuck a kiss on his cheek. The portal brightly lit up and in the next second Issei and the ORC had disappeared.

Issei, however, would not see his house again. By the end of the day the Welsh Dragon Emperor would fall.


End file.
